Um Amor para um Sádico
by ARIIAAXD
Summary: Em uma era Nazista, Sasuke Uchiha, um militar forte e imponente, líder político da SS, um homem frio, calculista, arrogante sendo considerado até mesmo sádico. Irá descobrir que, o que muitos dizem sobre ele possuir pedra no lugar de um coração pode não ser exatamente verdade Sakura Haruno, uma judia que foi cruelmente separada de seu pai, a única família que possui, de personalida
1. Conhecendo o Comandante Uchiha

Aquilo era um verdadeiro caos

Podiam ser ouvidos os sons de choros e agouros enquanto pessoas se aglomeravam e se empurravam, haviam pessoas caídas mortas no chão e tiros poderiam ser ouvidos por toda parte.

A SS (Schutzstaffel - em português "Tropa de Proteção") juntamente com o Partido Nazista de Adofl Hitler, haviam se apoderado não somente do governo alemão, como também das pobres vidas de judeus, negros e todos aqueles que não julgavam ter "sangue puro" correndo por suas veias.

Dentre eles estava Sasuke Uchiha, um comandante rigoroso que executava seu trabalho com exímia perfeição, pois um de seus maiores prazeres era matar e torturar.

E agora não seria diferente.

Sasuke havia acabado de se mudar para Auschwitz, pois a partir de agora o mesmo seria o comandante responsável por esse campo.

_ Comandante. Uchiha!

Disse um soldado se direcionando ao homem imponente, auto e forte que trajava um uniforme com a suástica estampada no mesmo.

_ O que foi agora?

_Já está tudo preparada para a vossa supervisão, o senhor gostaria de realizá-la agora?

_Já irei, afinal vocês são todos uns incompetentes!

Após sua resposta, Sasuke saiu caminhando em direção a um grande camburão que acabara de chegar ao campo.

Dentro do mesmo, haviam vários judeus e poloneses que estavam sendo locomovidos forçadamente para os campos.

Mal sabiam aquelas pobres almas que o destino que estava sendo traçado para elas naquele momento era pior que o inferno.

Pois o "O homem com coração de pedra" estava prestes a decidir o que seria de suas miseráveis vidas.

Conforme os camburões eram esvaziados, as aglomerações de pessoas aumentavam e dentre uma delas se encontrava Sakura Haruno, uma pequena garota frágil e que inutilmente tentava se esquivar daquela multidão.

Sakura era uma jovem de quinze anos, que fora abandonada por sua mãe ainda quando criança, ela havia sido separada de seu pai e de seu pequeno irmãozinho durante a confusão que houvera com as invasões dos subúrbios.

Muito assustada com tudo o que se passava no momento, ela tentava ao máximo se esconder, deixando por visível apenas seus belos olhos verdes e parte de seu cabelo rosado, que insistia em escapara para fora da longa blusa encapuzada que ela trajava.

Sakura se assustou quando ouviu a voz de um soldados se direcionando ao grupo que ela estava posicionada.

_Silêncio seus vermes... Eu quero ver ordem aqui, o Comandante Uchiha está aqui para... Ter uma breve "conversa" com vocês.

Disse o soldado dando passagem para que um homem grande e imponente com uma temível aura a sua volta tomasse a frente.

_Bem, andemos logo com isto! Detesto ter de lidar com pessoas medíocres e imundas como vocês!

Disse Sasuke após uma fila mediana se formar a sua frente, tendo Sakura no meio da mesma.

Sakura estava acuada no meio de tantas outras pessoas, ela tentava ao máximo não chamar a atenção, se esforçando para esconder o seu olhar debaixo do capuz da blusa que ainda usava.

Sasuke por outro lado, parecia se divertir vendo o medo e a angustia no olhar de todas aquelas miseráveis pessoas, com uma atenção especial para uma garota de estranhos cabelos rosados que aparentava ser mais nova do que a maioria ali.

Ele percebia o quanto a garota lutava para passar desapercebida por seu olhar, e isso o excitava ainda mais.

Se divertindo com os anseios da garota, Sasuke se aproximou a passos lentos e firmes da mesma.

_Posso saber o seu nome senhorita?

Sasuke proferiu como se tivesse acabado de conhecer um novo amigo, com um falso sorriso em seus lábios.

Sakura ao perceber que o soldado tão imponente que ali estava presente se aproximava de si, sentiu um leve tremor atravessar o seu corpo, e quando o mesmo lhe dirigiu a palavra ela sabia que a partir daquele momento estaria perdida.

_Me chamo Sakura.

A mesma respondeu em um fio de voz enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa ainda coberta pelo grande capuz.

Sasuke se viu irritado pela atitude da menina a sua frente, pois se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava eram pessoas covardes que nem ao menos podiam sustentar o olhar enquanto lhe dirigiam a palavra.

Mas ele estava decidido a brincar com a garota, então repetiu a pergunta.

_Me desculpe senhorita, eu não pude entender qual a sua graça... Você poderia repetir para mim?

_Eu disse que me cham...

Sasuke não deu tempo de Sakura terminar sua sentença, pois o mesmo agarrou firme no fino braço da garota e lhe puxou o capuz da cabeça, fazendo com que a mesma o encarasse pelo susto.

_Escute aqui garota, enquanto eu estiver lhe dirigindo a palavra você olha para mim entendeu? Não gosto de ser ignorado, muito menos por um ser como você...

Sasuke disse enquanto sacudia os ombros da garota a sua frente.

_Agora que estamos entendidos, será que você pode me repetir o seu nome?

_Sakura, senhor... Me chamo Sakura

A menina disse quase que mecanicamente enquanto via um sorriso malicioso cruzar o rosto de Sasuke.

_Muito bem senhorita Sakura, a senhorita pode me dizer a sua idade e o que sabe fazer dentro de uma casa?

_Eu... Eu tenho quartorze... Não, não, quinze, tenho quinze anos e...

_Chega! Como uma criatura pode ser tão burra a ponto de não saber me dizer a própria idade?

Sasuke disse enquanto atirava Sakura no chão e sacava uma pistola de sua cintura.

_Você me parece bem inútil garota, não vejo razão para deixa-la viva.

Já se eram ouvidos murmúrios de desespero ao redor enquanto Sakura apenas aguardava por seu triste destino.

_Espere senhor... Por favor!

Sasuke se virou para saber de onde vinha aquela voz insolente e se deparou com uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis, a mesma não aparentava ser muito mais velha do que a menina estendida no chão.

_O que disse menina?

Sasuke inqueriu, querendo saber até onde a garota iria para salvar a vida de sua semelhante.

_Senhor, com todo o respeito, eu lhe suplico que não mate essa menina.

_E por que eu não devo fazer isso?

_Eu a conheço senhor, ela sabe fazer muitas coisas dentro de casa, pode lhe ser de grande ajuda, ela apenas está nervosa.

Disse a menina loira enquanto apetava as mãos uma na outra em sinal de nervosismo.

_Está bem então senhorita?...

_Ino, senhor... Me chamo Ino.

_Muito bem então senhorita Ino, sua amiguinha esfarrapada aqui irá continuar com vida, assim como a senhorita, que embora tenha tido a audácia de me desafiar eu também deixarei viver... Porem a senhorita também virá com ela para trabalhar na mansão aonde irei residir a partir de hoje, e eu acho bom mesmo que vocês consigam dar conta de tudo, pois a senhorita acabou de me garantir isso.

Sasuke disse em puro escárnio enquanto via lno estremecer levemente por conta de suas palavras.

_Quanto a você menina...

Sasuke disse enquanto passeava os olhos por todo o corpo de Sakura, onde não havia muito amostra, exceto agora por seus cabelos e seus olhos que não se escondiam mais.

_Acho que sua amiga tem razão, você até que pode me ser bem útil.

Sasuke cuspiu para a garota a sua frente enquanto se aproximava perigosamente dela, deixando uma mordida em sua orelha e uma lambida em sua bochecha.

Sakura apenas apertou os olhos com força enquanto sentia o toque daquele homem repugnante sobre si.

Sentindo seu coração se apetar cada vez mais no peito, pois se antes já desconfiava que sua vida seria um inferno, agora ela tinha certeza.

De repente trabalhar no campo de concentração já não lhe parecia uma ideia tão ruim.


	2. Mais um dia Difícil

Antes mesmo que Sakura pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ela foi retirada do local a trancos firmes e levada até a casa no topo da colina acima do campo, junto com sua amiga Ino.

Ao chegarem a mansão, ambas foram instruídas a aguardar a volta do comandante.

Seguindo as ordens, elas se puseram a aguardar a chegada do novo dono de suas vidas.

As duas se mantiveram em pé e de cabeça baixa por quase três horas à espera de Sasuke, até que o mesmo chegou com uma face impassível.

_Ora, vejo que estavam me esperando...

Disse Sasuke se aproximando das meninas perigosamente.

_ Como já sabem, a partir de hoje suas vidas me pertencem, e o que eu digo é lei, eu não tenho muita paciência, então quando lhes der uma ordem espero ser atendido imediatamente.

_Sim senhor!

Respondeu Ino de imediato, enquanto Sakura se mantinha intimidada pela presença daquele homem a sua frente.

Sasuke se sentiu incomodado pela falta de reposta da garota mais jovem, afinal não era esse o respeito que um judeu deveria ter com o seu comandante.

Disposto a "ensinar" a ela como deveria agir, ele se dirigiu a mesma em passos lentos.

_Você não é muito esperta não é garota? Será que não ouviu o que eu acabei de falar?

_Sim senhor

_Então por que não me respondeu?

_Eu... eu...

Sakura não sabia o que dizer, ela simplesmente achou que não precisava de uma reposta para as palavras dele.

_Acho que já entendi... Você precisa aprender algumas coisas... Ino, pode ir para o seu quarto no porão!

_Mas senhor...

Ino tentou intervir sem sucesso.

_Já mandei sumir da minha frente judia!

Sasuke grunhiu enquanto pegava no braço de Ino e a empurrava em direção ao porão.

Ino pensou em retrucar, mas Sakura a impediu.

_Ino, faça o que ele pede.

_Mas Sakura...

_Por favor, Ino!

Após a insistência de Sakura Ino se dirigiu ao seu quarto no porão, deixando sua amiga nas mãos do homem mais perverso que já vira.

_Então você não é tão burra assim não é mesmo

Sasuke pronunciava cada palavra com total deboche em sua voz, sendo o mais sarcástico possível.

_Quer saber garota, já que você por ser muito nova não sabe de nada, não irei sair em total prejuízo, você vai me servir de outra forma, ou melhor... Eu mesmo irei lhe ensinar umas coisinhas...

Replicou Sasuke mantendo um aperto muito forte no braço de Sakura.

Sakura sentia os dedos dele apertando sua carne, parecia que ele queria quebrar seus ossos, a força com a qual ele lhe apertava com certeza deixaria marcas.

_S-senhor, está me machucando, por favor, me solte.

Disse Sakura, contendo as lágrimas.

_O que?

Perguntou Sasuke arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Escute aqui menina, você não está em condições de pedir nada... Eu mando, você faz e de bico calado, você só abre essa maldita boca quando eu mandar entendeu?

Inqueriu Sasuke sacudindo a garota em seu enlace.

Sakura que estava assustada demais nada disse.

_Eu perguntei se você entendeu judia imunda?

Disse Sasuke desferindo um forte tapa contra a face de Sakura, que só não foi ao chão porque ele continuo lhe segurando fortemente.

_S-sim... Sim senhor, eu entendi.

Respondeu Sakura rapidamente enquanto as lágrimas já lhe escorriam pelos belos olhos esmeralda.

_Melhor assim... Já que você foi tão educada em responder eu irei atender ao seu pedido... Está pedindo para que eu lhe solte não é mesmo?

Perguntou com voz fria.

_Já que é o que deseja...

Dito isto, Sasuke empurrou Sakura com violência contra uma pilastra que adornava uma das paredes da sala.

Sakura vê tudo embaçado ao seu redor enquanto sua cabeça bate com força contra o pilar de concreto. Tudo foi ficando cada vez mais turvo e sua visão aos poucos foi se escurecendo enquanto os sons a sua volta pareciam cada vez estarem mais distantes, até que tudo se apagou de vez e ela foi de encontro ao chão.

_Mas que inferno! Mais essa agora.

Por alguns instantes, ele permaneceu ali parado encarando a pequena criatura desacordada a sua frente, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo, ele a fitava intensamente, o vestido estava descomposto em seu corpo devido à violência do golpe. Deslizando seus olhos negros por todo aquele corpo frágil e sem muitos atributos.

_Ei você que está escondida como um rato aí no porão venha até aqui!

Gritou ele em direção ao porão.

_Sim senhor?

Respondeu Ino de cabeça baixa.

_Eu e sua amiga tivemos um "pequeno" incidente, leve ela de uma vez daqui... Não gosto de lixos espalhados pelo chão.

Disse Sasuke exalando escárnio em sua voz.

Rapidamente Ino se aproximou de Sakura a tomando em seus braços.

_Ah Sakura, o que houve com você?

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura acordou em um sobressalto.

_Calma Saky, já passou!

As lagrimas de Sakura caiam em cascatas, ela sentia dor e raiva, muita raiva, seu desespero era tanto que chegava a tremer.

_Sakura fique calma, por favor! Eu estou aqui com você agora.

Dizia Ino, sua amiga tentando acalma-la.

_ Como posso ter calma Ino? Será que você não entende o que irá acontecer com a gente daqui em diante?

_Sakura, é só sermos obedientes e tudo ficará bem!

_Ino, aquele homem é um monstro... Talvez tivesse sido melhor ir para um campo de concentração.

Ino queria discordar da amiga, entretanto, suas intuições eram as mesmas, elas sabiam que o verdadeiro pesadelo estava apenas começando...

xxx

O dia amanheceu rapidamente, Ino e Sakura se levantaram cedo para receberem as instruções do que elas deveriam fazer na casa.

Sakura nunca imaginou que estaria limpando uma cozinha enorme como a cozinha daquela casa, ela que cuidava da limpeza de sua casa quando morava com o seu pai, mas essa cozinha era maior do que sua própria casa.

Seu esforço era grande, mas desobedecer a uma ordem do demônio que morava ali estava fora de cogitação, o jeito era aceitar o seu destino e rezar para que as coisas não ficassem muito piores do que já estavam...

Ela estava agachada limpando o chão, suas unhas raspavam no piso árido, arranhando também os seus dedos.

A posição em que Sakura se encontrava poderia ser um tanto provocadora para uma mulher, prostrada de quatro no chão, mas a menina em sua mais pura inocência jamais pensaria algo do tipo.

Sakura era uma menina inocente, tinha apenas quinze anos e foi criada apenas por seu pai, pois sua mãe a abandonou com o pai quando ela ainda era um bebê. Sakura não tinha referência alguma sobre malícia ou como uma mulher não deveria se portar diante de um local onde um homem poderia passar

_Tens um belo traseiro menina.

Sakura que até o momento limpava o chão distraidamente, se voltou para o local de onde havia saído àquela voz tão grave.

Sasuke estava parado encostado no batente da porta a observando em silêncio.

Quando ele chegou à cozinha, teve a bela visão do traseiro da garota de estranhos cabelos rosados. Ele já havia reparado que, embora a garota loira tivesse mais corpo do que ela, essa ainda possui uma beleza mais exótica, inocente, quase infantil.

Sasuke era homem para qual não se possuíam limites, mesmo percebendo a ingenuidade da garota, no momento em que ele a viu naquela posição, ele sentiu uma vontade imediata de rasgar aqueles panos e dar umas boas palmadas na bunda dela, deixar aquela pele clarinha marcada com as suas mãos.

Contudo, ele se conteve, mesmo que quisesse vê-la chorar de dor e constrangimento, não ia se dar ao luxo de sujar suas mãos naquela judia imunda.

Sakura ainda não podia acreditar nas palavras proferidas por aquele homem, ao erguer a cabeça para encara-lo, ela percebeu que ele ainda lhe encarava com malícia, no momento ela teve vontade de responder-lhe a audácia e sair daquele local, mas sendo ela apenas uma judia, diante de um comandante Nazista, Sakura nada respondeu, e voltou ao que estava fazendo, terminando assim de limpar o chão.


	3. Agressões

Sakura e Ino acordaram bem cedo naquela manhã.

Desde que chegaram aquela casa, ambas gastavam até a última gota de seu suor com a limpeza e arrumação, e como se não bastasse ainda tinham que aguentar Karin.

Karin era uma garota que aparentava ser um pouco mais velhas que as recém-chegadas, ela era um tanto quanto autoritária e nada simpática, a mesma tinha sido incumbida de instruir as novas empregadas ao serviço.

Karin não era judia, ela era apenas uma alemã com pouca sorte, mas como todos os alemães, ela era cruel e fazia o possível para infernizar a vida de ambas as meninas.

E naquela manhã não seria diferente

_Aonde é que vocês estavam suas judias imundas? Estão pensando que estão aonde? Você...

Karin disse apontando para Ino.

_Vá de uma vez colocar a mesa e preparar o café! Quanto a você criatura...

A mesma disse apontando para Sakura.

_Vá ao quarto do senhor Sasuke, ele mandou que você subisse aos seus aposentos logo de manhã... E não tenha pressa, eu sei que você terá muito que fazer lá.

Disse Karin em puro escárnio enquanto percebia que o temor de Sakura só aumentava.

_Anda logo imunda, o que está esperando?

Sakura percebendo que não havia outra solução resolveu subir de uma vez.

Relutante, ela bateu na porta enquanto aguardava uma confirmação que não veio.

Após alguns segundo ela bateu novamente e dessa vez ouve mais do que uma resposta.

_Mas que porra! O que quer aqui judia?

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto com violência trajando nada mais do que uma calça que caia folgada em sua cintura.

_Bem... Eu... É que o senhor...

Sasuke realmente era dono de uma beleza rara, era forte, alto; muito alto, com um corpo bem desenhado, cada músculo em seu corpo era visível.

_Vejo que ainda não aprendeu a falar direito não é criatura?

Disse Sasuke enquanto agarrava firme no braço de Sakura e a puxava para dentro do quarto.

_Fique aí.

Disse ele a soltando e se dirigindo a cama aonde havia uma bela mulher nua dormindo na mesma.

_Ei acorde, seu tempo aqui já acabou.

Disse Sasuke sacudindo a moça enquanto a mesma acordava com certa relutância.

Sakura encarava a cena um tanto horrorizada, como um homem poderia tratar uma mulher daquela forma?

A bela ruiva que se levantava da cama apressadamente nada disse, parecia já estar acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma, a mesma apenas recolheu suas roupas de uma forma quase mecânica e após se vestir saiu do quarto, deixando Sakura sozinha no quarto com seu algoz.

_Vai continuar parada aí feito uma idiota até quando?

Proferiu Sasuke tirando Sakura de sua posição estática.

_Vamos, ande logo e troque esses lençóis... Detesto cheiro de vadia nas minhas coisas.

Continuou Sasuke de forma autoritária enquanto adentrava o banheiro que havia no quarto para tomar um banho.

Sakura mais do que depressa se pôs a arrumar a cama, pois queria terminar com suas tarefas antes que aquele homem completamente insano saísse do banheiro.

Ela esticou os lençóis, depois fez o mesmo procedimento com a colcha e por ultimo organizou os travesseiros.

Só dormia uma pessoa naquela cama, por que haviam tantos travesseiros?

E porque a cama era tão grande?

Sakura se questionava internamente.

Quando morava com o pai em uma pequena e simples casa, só tinha uma cama, se é que poderia dizer que aquele fino colchão todo surrado era uma cama. Por ter um bom coração, Sakura deixava que o pai dormisse juntamente com seu irmãozinho naquela coisa improvisada.

Lembrar-se do pai, fez com que Sakura sentisse um aperto no lado esquerdo do peito, como será que ele estava e seu pequeno Yuki? Esperava que bem, por ser sua única família viva, Sakura nutria um amor muito grande por ambos. Daria a própria vida por eles.

Ela estava concentrada demais em sua tarefa para reparar na presença de mais alguém no cômodo.

Sasuke havia terminado seu banho e saído sorrateiramente do banheiro, vendo que garota a sua frente estava distraída demais para notar a sua presença, ele resolveu "brincar" um pouquinho.

Sendo assim, ele sentou-se na poltrona e se pôs a observar a garota que agora estava dobrando as cobertas que estavam jogadas no chão, o pouco barulho que ele fez não chamou nenhuma atenção da garota de cabelos rosados, que estava tão compenetrada no que estava fazendo e tão perdida em seus pensamentos que se desligou totalmente do mundo.

Sasuke ficou observando Sakura e ao mesmo tempo tentando conter a vontade que tinha de pega-la, coloca-la sobre aquela cama de bunda arrebitada e dar umas fortes palmadas nela.

Sasuke sempre se sentiu feliz por fazer as pessoas sofrerem, deixa-las apavoradas e até mesmo tortura-las até a morte. E ao ver a pequena garota ali, indiferente a sua presença, só aumentava ainda mais a sua vontade de vê-la sofrer, isso o excitava de uma maneira inexplicável.

Não conseguindo mais se conter, Sasuke se levantou e em dois passos chegou até a mesma, fazendo ela se assustar e se virar pra ele com um olhar assustado. Algo que o deixou muito satisfeito, pois ver aquela pequena menina amedrontada só aumentava ainda mais o seu ego.

_Ainda não terminou o que lhe ordenei menina?

Sasuke disse rudemente.

_Estou terminando senhor.

Sakura respondeu sem se levantar de sua posição abaixada de frente para a cama.

Sasuke impaciente pela atitude da garota a levantou do chão com um único puxão e a virou de frente para si.

_Escute judia imunda, quando eu falar com você, você para o que está fazendo e olha diretamente para mim, entendeu?

Disse enquanto sacudia os ombros de Sakura com violência.

_Sim... Sim, senhor.

Notando o desespero nos olhos de Sakura, Sasuke apenas sorriu maliciosamente antes de agarra-la e joga-la com brutalidade sobre a cama, deitando-se em cima do pequeno e delicado corpo, prensando-a contra o colchão.

_ Não sabe o quanto anseio por vê-la sofrer em minhas mãos garota!

Sasuke falou cheirando o pescoço dela.

Sakura já estava apavorada pela súbita ação do comandante, e seu pânico aumentou ainda mais quando ouviu as palavras cuspidas por ele.

_S-senhor... Por favor, pare!

Sakura já se debatia debaixo de Sasuke em uma fraca tentativa de escapar, mas ele era muito pesado e deitado sobre ela, o corpo dele praticamente cobria todo o corpo dela.

Em uma das suas tentativas de se esquivar, Sakura acertou o rosto de Sasuke e seu dedo indicador acabou acertando o olho esquerdo dele.

Automaticamente, Sasuke saiu de cima da garota e soltou um único e pequeno urro de dor.

Essa foi à chance que Sakura viu para sair daquele lugar.

Pensando nisso ela rapidamente se levantou da cama e correu até a porta do quarto, mas antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta de cristal, seu cabelo foi fortemente puxado pra trás.

Quando Sakura se virou, sentiu uma forte dor no lado direito de sua face.

Sasuke havia lhe desferido um forte tapa, o golpe dele fora tão pesado que a fez cair rapidamente no chão.

Ela imediatamente sentiu o gosto metálico na boca, e quando foi tentar se levantar se viu impedida, pois levou um forte chute na região de seu estômago.

\- Ah... Senhor, por favor!

_ Cale-se judia ordinária!

\- Isso... é... pra você... aprender... a me... obedecer!

A cada palavra pronunciada, Sasuke atingia um chute na garota, que no momento já se contorcia de dor no chão. Sakura tentava inutilmente se defender dos chutes do Her.

Entretanto, isso só aumentava ainda mais a sede de sangue daquele homem.

A maioria dos golpes atingiam o estomago de Sakura, fazendo com que a garota perdesse o ar por muitos segundos.

Sasuke só parou de chutar a garota, para secar o suor que estava começando a escorrer por sua testa. Após uma pausa, já cansado de bater na garota, Sasuke resolveu que era hora de deixar as coisas mais interessantes e com esse pensamento ele agarrou os cabelos rosados e jogou Sakura novamente sobre a cama.

 _"Agora essa garota vai ter uma pequena amostra do que eu sou capaz"_

Sasuke pensava cruelmente enquanto agarrava firme nas roupas da menina a sua frente, mas quando ia rasgar o velho vestido dela, alguém bateu na porta.

_Mas que porra!... O que é?

_Desculpe senhor... Mas tem um soldado que disse que está aqui para ver o senhor, ele não me disse seu nome, mas disse que o senhor já estava ciente de sua visita.

Dizia Ino temendo por sua amiga do outro lado da porta

_Mas que inferno!

Disse Sasuke enquanto se levantava de cima de Sakura.

_O que ainda está fazendo aí sua idiota? Vamos dê logo o fora daqui antes que eu te acerte novamente.

Mais do que depressa e sem dizer uma única palavra Sakura saiu às pressas do quarto daquele homem sádico, desejando que Deus lhe desse forças para suportar tudo o que lhe estava acontecendo.


	4. Encurralada

Após as agressões de Sasuke à Sakura três semanas se passaram.

Sasuke não a torturou mais daquela forma, entretanto, para Sakura a vida miserável que levava ia de mal a pior, pois apesar dele não agredi-la fisicamente, sempre que podia a agredia verbalmente, sempre lhe dirigindo palavras de ódio.

Sakura não entendia o porquê de tanto ódio vindo daquele homem, ele era bonito, estava sempre acompanhado de belas mulheres, tinha subordinados que lhe obedeciam fielmente, resultando, levava uma boa vida, então qual a necessidade de odiar tanto o mundo? De odiar tanto as pessoas? Principalmente pessoas como ela, afinal o que ela havia lhe feito de tão grave, além da infelicidade de ter nascido em circunstâncias miseráveis e ser subjugada da forma que era.

Sakura titubeava essas questões todos os dias e nunca conseguia chegar a uma conclusão.

E ainda havia Karin, que a todo o momento também lhe insultava e diminua sua pobre existência.

Sakura sempre se manteve resoluta, mas às vezes tinha vontade de revidar todas as ofensas que lhe faziam, porem sabia que tal ato seria como assinar sua sentença de morte.

Seu único conforto era Ino, a amiga que sempre lhe amparava quando o desespero batia, ela era apenas um ano nova que a amiga, mas ela sempre sentiu que Ino agia como se tivesse mais idade. Às vezes ela tentava ser assim "mais adulta", entretanto a sua ingenuidade não lhe permitia ir muito longe.

Nesse dia em especial Sakura pode sentir o preço que sua ingenuidade lhe custaria, e por muito pouco não pagou com umas das coisas que lhe era mais valiosa.

Sasuke no dia em questão chegou deveras alterado na mansão, e precisando extravasar sua raiva ele decidiu que faria o inferno da vida da judia que tanto atormentava seus pensamentos.

Adentrando a casa com toda a sua imponência ele se dirigiu a cozinha, local aonde exalava um agradável cheiro de comida fresca, adentrando o cômodo ele encontrou Ino a beira do fogão mexendo algo na panela.

Ino estava ali, porém Sakura não e isso só fez com que sua ira aumentasse ainda mais.

_Hei judia, onde está a sua amiga imprestável?

Sasuke inqueriu impaciente.

Ino que estava distraída se sobressaltou com o pequeno susto que levou.

A voz daquele homem lhe causava arrepios.

_Ela está no quarto senhor, após limpar todo o estábulo ela estava muito suja, então foi tomar um banho antes de servir o jantar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sasuke se dirigiu ao porão que dava entrada ao quarto de Ino e Sakura.

 _"No banho... Isso será interessante"._

Em poucos passos ele alcançou seu destino.

Abrindo a porta vagarosamente como se espreitasse uma presa ele entrou no pequeno quarto percebendo que o mesmo estava vazio e que um barulho vinha do banheiro.

Sem querer passar despercebido ele bateu com a porta do quarto, deixando que a mesma fizesse um pequeno barulho ecoar pelo cômodo.

No mesmo instante ele pode ouvir uma voz vinda do banheiro.

_Ino, já estou saindo para te ajudar com o jantar.

Percebendo o engano da garota, Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso sádico, enquanto aguardava que a garota saísse do banheiro.

 _"Isso será mais divertido do que eu pensei"_

Com um pequeno click a porta do banheiro se abriu, inundando o cômodo em vapor quente.

Sasuke aguardava frente à porta do quarto, enquanto Sakura saia distraidamente do banheiro trajando apenas uma pequena calcinha branca e simples e uma camiseta da mesma cor.

Sakura por não saber da presença de Sasuke, caminhou até a cama de cabeça baixa enquanto retirava a toalha que estava em volta de seu cabelo.

_Nossa Ino, eu estava mesmo precisando desse banho.

Disse Sakura ainda debruçada sobre a cama.

_Hum, é mesmo?

No mesmo instante que as palavras saíram da boca de Sasuke, Sakura se levantou dando um pequeno pulo para trás.

Percebendo de quem se tratava o pavor começou a tomara conta de si, o que não fugiu dos olhos de Sasuke.

_O que foi judia, eu não sou quem você estava esperando?

Sasuke proferiu enquanto dava um passo na direção de Sakura.

Sakura nada disse, apenas deu um passo para trás.

_Sabe, até que eu posso encontrar uma boa utilidade para você garota... Venha até aqui!

Disse Sasuke enquanto analisava Sakura por inteiro.

Sakura foi dominada por um terrível pânico quando percebeu que o homem a sua frente lhe "comia" com os olhos.

Sem pensar direito, ela cometeu um dos erros mais graves que poderia cometer e deus as costas a seu algoz com o intuito de correr de volta para o banheiro.

Porem Sasuke, que já prevera sua reação, se dirigiu rapidamente até a garota que havia acabado de tocar a maçaneta da porta.

Agarrando firme nos fios rosados, ele precisou de apenas um tranco para fazer com que Sakura se voltasse para ele no mesmo instante.

Sakura sentiu seu couro cabeludo latejar.

_Escute aqui vadia, quando eu lhe dou uma ordem você obedece no mesmo instante entendeu?

Disse Sasuke enquanto erguia a face de Sakura e a apertava firme como se quisesse quebrar os ossos da garota.

Sakura apenas tremia sem nada dizer.

Sasuke impaciente pela atitude de Sakura desferiu um forte tapa na face da mesma enquanto ainda a mantinha no lugar segurando em um de seus ombros.

_Eu perguntei se você entendeu?

_Sim... Sim senhor

Sakura respondeu em um fio de voz.

_Ótimo! Que bom que nos entendemos... Agora arraste esse seu corpo imundo de uma vez para o meu quarto, e sem gracinhas dessa vez, pois eu já estou sem paciência.

Sem dizer mais nada Sakura se pôs a subir as escadas do porão enquanto seus olhos ardiam, mas ela estava determinada a não derramar nenhuma lágrima diante daquele homem, então continuou seu trajeto enquanto ele lhe seguia causando arrepios em sua espinha.

Quando Sakura adentrou a cozinha enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de Sasuke ela se deparou com Ino que a encarou um tanto assustada.

_Sakura cadê suas roupas? Você...

_Quieta judia!

Sasuke cortou Ino no mesmo instante.

_Eu e sua amiguinha vamos subir para o meu quarto e não quero ser incomodado entendeu? Se isso acontecer o mesmo tratamento que darei a ela será destinado a você também!

_Mas senhor, por favor...

_Não Ino, está tudo bem!

Disse Sakura dessa vez, não querendo envolver a amiga.

Querendo que aquilo acabasse de uma vez, Sakura continuou seu trajeto até chegar à porta do quarto do Sasuke.

Percebendo a hesitação da menina a sua frente, Sasuke abriu a porta de seu quarto e empurrou Sakura para dentro do mesmo, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse um pouco.

Após ele mesmo adentrar o quarto, fazendo questão de trancar a porta, Sasuke se voltou para Sakura com um sorriso diabólico e amedrontador em seus lábios.

_Agora sim você poderá dizer que conheceu o inferno garota.

Sasuke cuspiu enquanto se aproximava da garota e a empurrava sobre a cama, cobrindo o pequeno corpo dela com o seu.

Sakura que até então segurava suas lágrimas começou a derramar as mesmas, que escorriam por seu rosto e molhavam os lençóis formando pequenos círculos sobre a cama.

Sasuke por outro lado parecia se divertir com o desespero da garota embaixo de si.

_Mas já está chorando? Guarde suas lágrimas, pois eu lhe darei bons motivos para chorar.

Sakura nada disse, apenas continuou com seu choro silencioso soltando pequenos soluços.

Sasuke já domado pela impaciência sentou sobre os quadris de Sakura, deixando que seu peso a prendesse sobre a cama, enquanto ele tirava primeiro a parte de cima de seu uniforme, exibindo os músculos bem definidos em seu corpo.

Após retirar a camisa, ele direcionou as mãos ao cós da própria calça e rapidamente abriu o zíper, e a retirou por completo, exibindo seu membro duro e ereto.

Sakura no mesmo instante congelou encarando o membro de Sasuke estática enquanto fazia uma prece mental.

 _"Meu Deus, por favor, me ajude... Se esse homem tentar entrar em mim ele irá me rasgar em duas"._

Sasuke se divertia com as feições de Sakura.

_O que foi judia? Aposto que nunca viu um home de verdade não é mesmo? Pois saiba que ele vai ficar maior ainda quando estiver dentro de você, mas agora chega de conversa que não foi pra isso que te trouxe aqui.

Sasuke disse em total escárnio enquanto rasgava a blusa de Sakura exibindo os pequenos seios que ela possuía.

Sakura emitiu um pequeno grito de dor quando sentiu o tecido rasgar contra sua pele.

Mas o pânico tomou mesmo conta de si quando ela sentiu Sasuke fazer o mesmo. procedimento em sua pequena calcinha.

Agora era o fim, estava tudo perdido!

Domado pela excitação Sasuke começou a passear suas mãos pelo corpo frágil de Sakura, que só fazia tremer embaixo de si.

Passando a mão pelo seio esquerdo dela ele o esfregou para depois o apertar com força, fazendo com que Sakura soltasse um grito de dor.

Sasuke se ascendeu ainda mais com a ação dela, era como se o pavor que ele causava o excitasse cada vez mais.

Sasuke querendo aumentar ainda mais seu êxtase desceu a mão que antes estava no seio até chegar à intimidade de Sakura.

Com a mão que estava livre ele acariciava o próprio membro com movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais fortes e frenéticos.

Sakura sentiu no exato momento em que Sasuke empurrou um dedo dentro de si, por não estar preparada ela sentiu um enorme desconforto na região, mas se recusou a emitir qualquer som e apenas mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o gemido que queria sair de sua garganta.

_Virgem!

Sasuke inqueriu enquanto aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos em seu membro.

_Ah menina, vai ser muito bom trepar em você... Apesar do corpo sem muitos atrativos, você tem um cabaço ainda, e isso compensa em tudo!

Disse Sasuke enquanto arremetia mais uma vez seu dedo dentro de Sakura, dessa vez aplicando mais força e mais pressão.

_Ah... Por favor, pare, está me machucando.

Sakura disse antes que pudesse conter suas palavras.

Sasuke no mesmo instante retirou seu dedo de dentro dela.

Causando na mesma um alivio momentâneo, que logo foi substituído pelo medo novamente.

_Escute aqui vadia!

Disse Sasuke segurando a face de Sakura com força.

_Você está aqui para me satisfazer e nem que eu te parta em duas eu vou me enterrar dentro de você quantas vezes me der vontade! Eu te quero agora, então para o seu bem eu acho bom você abrir a porra dessas pernas pra mim.

Após as palavras de Sasuke, Sakura apenas apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior esperando pelo que viria.

Sasuke percebendo a desistência da pequena garota embaixo de si se debruçou novamente sobre o corpo dela e lhe deu uma mordida no ombro direito.

Seu olhar transmitia insanidade e seu sorriso devassidão, se posicionando entre as pernas dela e deixando que seu membro roçasse a entrada da intimidade de Sakura enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

_Eu pagando rameiras quando tenho uma vadia bem debaixo do meu teto... Pode dizer adeus a sua honra judia, se é que seres como você sabem o que isso significa.

xxx

Na cozinha Ino andava de um lado para o outro enquanto titubeava o que poderia fazer para salvar sua amiga.

Mas ela sendo uma simples judia o que poderia fazer.

Atormentada pelo o que estava ocorrendo ela começou a suplicar a Deus que lhe fizesse um milagre, pois sabia o terrível destino que estava aguardando não apenas Sakura, mas futuramente ela também.

 _"Meu Deus... Por favor, nos conceda um milagre, esse homem não é humano, é um demônio que só sabe causar desgraças"._

Ino estava focada em sua prece enquanto derramava suas próprias lágrimas, até que um barulho da campainha vindo da porta de entrada a surpreendeu.

Rapidamente ela enxugou o rosto como pode correu até o hall de entrada abrindo a porta no momento seguinte.

Diante de sua visão, se deparava um homem alto, forte, com belos cabelos ruivos e olhos tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

_Boa noite! Aqui é a mansão do Comandante Sasuke Uchiha?

_Sim senhor

Respondeu Ino rapidamente.

_Você poderia chama-lo para mim por gentileza? Sou Gaara no Sabaku, uma amigo dele de longa data.

_Claro senhor... Pode entrar que irei chama-lo agora mesmo.

_Obrigado senhorita!

Mais do que depressa a garota de longos cabelos loiros tratou de subir as escadas e como se uma luz se ascendesse em sua mente, Ino se pôs a agradecer a Deus por essa visita, pois esse poderia ser o milagre pelo qual ela havia tanto rezado.


	5. Castigo

Sakura já podia sentir o membro de Sasuke roçar em sua intimidade.

Ela ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de aquilo estar acontecendo com ela.

Ainda que fizesse tudo certinho parecia que ela sempre seria castigada e agora iria receber o seu pior castigo.

Sasuke por outro lado se via sedento pelo corpo de Sakura.

Ele nunca havia tomado uma mulher à força antes, más a ideia de ter aquela menina em sua cama lhe parecia tentadora no momento.

Ela tinha pavor dele, e o medo dela apenas aumentava sua sede e ele estava mais do que pronto para se saciar.

Impaciente pela relutância da garota, Sasuke empurrou um pouco mais o seu quadril na direção do ventre dela, fazendo com que ela tentasse se arrastar um pouco mais na cama.

_Não... Por favor, não faz isso.

Sakura implorou mesmo se odiando por isso.

_Você pode gritar o quanto quiser garota, isso só me faz querer te comer ainda mais.

Sasuke disse enquanto puxava o corpo de Sakura para perto do seu novamente.

Sakura nesse momento, já esperando pelo que viria apertou os olhos com força enquanto sentia o corpo de Sasuke cada vez mais próximo do seu.

O hálito quente de Sasuke arrepiava o pescoço de Sakura enquanto ele o acariciava com os lábios, seus toques eram carregados de fome e luxuria, querendo mais daquele pequeno corpo, Sasuke ergueu os braços de Sakura acima de sua cabeça, tendo assim uma visão mais privilegiada dos pequenos seios dela, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço de Sakura, ele chegou até os seus seios, os quais ele tomou com mordidas e chupões que marcavam sua pele.

Sakura soluçava baixinho, a esse ponto suas lagrimas já eram inevitáveis, ela sabia que ele a possuiria com violência e brutalidade, sem nenhum cuidado ou carinho.

Sakura pode sentir o exato momento que Sasuke começou a se introduzir dentro dela, seu corpo estava preso ao de Sasuke, ele a mantinha firme no lugar e agora não tinha mais como se afastar.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior já prevendo o que viria, entretanto, quando ela pensava que o pior já estava para acontecer ambos puderam ouvir batidas na porta.

_Senhor Sasuke... Senhor...

Disse Ino batendo na porta.

Sasuke suspirou com impaciência.

 _"Mas que inferno... Bem agora, eu não posso fuder essa judia com a outra esmurrando a porta dessa forma"._

Sasuke pensava consigo mesmo.

_Que porra Ino! Não ouviu quando lhe disse que não queria ser interrompido? Judia maldita!

Proferiu com a voz carregada de escárnio.

_Mas senhor, seu...

_Cale a boca! Eu já mandei você sumir vadia!

_Sinto muito senhor, mas há um amigo seu que está aqui e deseja vê-lo, ele disse que se chama Gaara.

A menção de Gaara fez com que Sasuke voltasse a si.

_Diga á ele que já irei recebê-lo e agora suma de uma vez antes que eu dê um jeito em você também.

Gritou Sasuke para Ino que aguardava ansiosa do outro lado da porta.

No mesmo instante Ino desceu as escadas um pouco mais aliviada, afinal o comandante já iria descer para receber o amigo.

 _"Mas que maldição! O que será que Gaara quer aqui? Ainda mais à uma hora dessas? Coisa boa não deve ser"._

_Você tem sorte judia, mas te alerto que ela não vai durar muito!

Disse Sasuke enquanto soltava Sakura e saia de cima do corpo dela.

Após se vestir novamente Sasuke se dirigiu até a porta, mas antes de sair se virou para Sakura e disse:

_Me espere aqui! Não ouse sair desse quarto, pois eu vou te buscar até no inferno se preciso for, nós ainda temos uma longa noite pela frente...

Após dizer tais palavras Sasuke saiu batendo a porta do quarto, deixando Sakura mais do apavorada dentro do mesmo.

No final das escadas, Sasuke se depara com um homem alto de cabelos rubros e de grandes olhos verdes.

_Gaara?

No mesmo momento o homem que até então estava perdido em seus próprios devaneios se virá para Sasuke e se dirige ao mesmo.

_Sasuke... Há quanto tempo!

_O que faz aqui? Sabe que horas são? Isso não são horas de se fazer visitas!

Disse com um sorriso sarcástico estampado em seu rosto

_Não existe hora para se ver um bom amigo não é mesmo.

Respondeu Gaara no mesmo tom de deboche.

_Diga logo o que quer Gaara, eu estou ocupado.

_Ocupado é? Sei... Bem, eu preciso de um lugar para ficar enquanto estiver trabalhando aqui.

_Trabalhando?

_Sim, trabalhando! Sabe que sou médico e a SS me designou para este campo, na verdade iam me mandar para Dachau, mas no final acabaram me mandando para cá mesmo.

_Era só o que me faltava... Escute Gaara, você é meu amigo e sabe que tenho consideração por você, mas se ficar terá de seguir minhas regras, se me criar problemas irei joga-lo na rua, entendeu!

_Claro Sasuke, já lhe conheço bem.

_Ótimo!

Sasuke deu alguns passos na sala como se fosse se dirigir á cozinha.

_Ino, venha até aqui.

Ino que até então aguardava na cozinha arrumando algumas coisas correu até a sala.

_Sim senhor!

_Arrume um dos quartos para Gaara, depois o sirva algo para jantar, ele ficará um tempo aqui na mansão.

De repente uma ideia tomou a mente de Sasuke e um brilho maléfico tomou conta de seus olhos em um misto de diversão e malícia.

_Ouça Gaara, vá com ela e desfrute do que quiser, essa judia está aqui para atendê-lo no que precisar, ela irá satisfazê-lo no que desejar!

Gaara entendendo o que seu amigo queria dizer e fitou Sasuke por alguns instantes e depois desviou seu olhar para Ino que se mantinha de cabeça baixa.

_Eu entendo meu amigo e lhe agradeço pela hospitalidade.

Gaara disse simplesmente.

_Bem, agora que tudo já foi esclarecido mê dê licença, pois como já lhe disse estou muito ocupado... Você conseguiu me interromper bem no meio de uma foda.

Sasuke disse já subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto aonde Sakura o aguardava.

Gaara apenas deu um meio sorriso para o mesmo, pois já o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

_Bem, você poderia me mostrar o meu quarto senhorita Ino? Pode ir à frente que irei acompanha-la.

Ino estava relutante quanto à ordem, pois já imaginava o que a esperava, mas ainda assim o fez, pois não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, e com o coração na mão ela se pôs a subir as escadas acompanhada do mais novo residente.

Sasuke após subir as escadas adentrou o cômodo com pressa, pois a ânsia por possuir Sakura era grande.

Após entrar no quarto, ele se deparou com Sakura já vestida e encolhida no chão no canto próximo a porta do banheiro, ela estava sentada e tinha os braços e pernas encolhidos como se quisesse se proteger, seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Quando ouviu o barulho da porta bater Sakura deu um pequeno sobressalto, mas não saiu de sua posição.

Ignorando a imagem da garota, Sasuke se despiu por completo novamente e se sentou sobre a cama se recostando sobre a cabeceira da cama e cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo com o lençol.

Após estar em uma posição confortável, Sasuke se pronunciou, enquanto Sakura apenas o encarava com olhos temerosos.

_Ei judia, venha até aqui!

Sakura foi meio relutante até ele, depois do que ocorrera há poucos minutos ela queria distância daquele homem.

Se é que podia se dizer que aquele ser era um homem.

Já na beira da cama, Sakura esperou de cabeça baixa.

_Sabe Sakura? Ultimamente, eu venho tendo vontade de fazer algumas coisas absurdas com você.

Sasuke disse com a voz mais rouca que o normal, o que deixou Sakura apavorada novamente.

Sem que Sakura percebesse, Sasuke a puxou pelo braço e a fez se deitar de bunda para cima no colo dele. Com apenas uma das mãos Sasuke prendeu os dois braços da garota nas costas dela e com a outra ele levantou a pequena camisa de Sakura e prendeu junto com os braços dela.

Sasuke teve a visão privilegiada das nádegas dela, cobertas por uma calcinha branca. Ver aquela pele branquinha, que logo estaria marcada por sua forte mão, era muito excitante para ele.

_Ah Sakura, nos estávamos tendo uma brincadeira tão divertida não é mesmo? Mas eu não me lembro de ter mandado você se vestir novamente.

Nesse momento os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, afinal ela só estava usando uma calcinha e uma pequena camiseta, isso não era exatamente estar vestida.

_Você sabe que está aqui apenas para seguir minhas ordens e se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é que me desobedeçam, principalmente se tratando de um alguém como você... Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que depois de hoje isso não acontecerá novamente.

Sasuke disse enquanto acariciava de leve a nadega direita de Sakura.

Então a primeira palmada veio, e com ela os olhos da Sakura se umedeceram automaticamente.

Sakura no momento também deu um pequeno grito, não só pela dor, mas também pelo susto do golpe.

_Quieta vadia! Agora nós temos visita e não queremos perturbá-lo não é mesmo? Além disso, eu não estou com paciência para seus gritos... Você vai receber seu castigo e vai recebê-lo de boca fechada.

Sasuke disse com a voz mais alterada.

Ao todo, foram dez palmadas na nádega direita e com cada uma delas, Sakura soluçava e pedia em choro para que Sasuke parasse.

Sasuke já se encontrava ofegante, pois estava se controlando ao máximo para que não a possuísse naquele exato momento.

Sakura mesmo sem forças ainda tentava se soltar do enlace de Sasuke.

_Senhor, por favor, pare... Eu não aguento mais.

_Parar? Você ainda só está na metade de sua punição, além disso, eu mandei que você ficasse quieta e você me desobedeceu novamente.

Então, sem dar tempo para que Sakura protestasse, ele repetiu o mesmo processo que fez na nadega direita, na nadega esquerda, ver aquela bundinha com a carne vermelha, que outrora estava branquinha era uma coisa que o fazia perde a pouca sanidade que tinha.

Sakura já estava sem voz, apesar do aviso de Sasuke ela tinha gritado muito. Estava horrorizada, queria sair, seu bumbum estava ardendo e dolorido.

Questionava-se sobre o que Sasuke sentia fazendo aquilo com ela?

Mas quando virou a cabeça para olhar para o rosto do mesmo, viu que ele estava suado e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sasuke não estava totalmente satisfeito com o que tinha feito a Sakura, queria coloca-la de pernas abertas e fode-la ali mesmo na própria cama. E era isso mesmo que iria fazer, já tinha esperado demais, pois ele sendo quem era tinha tudo o que desejasse.

Porém, quando ele virou o corpo da mesma bruscamente para posiciona-la melhor, percebeu que ela estava desacordada.

_Mas que inferno! Será que esta maldita judia só sabe desmaiar?

Sakura já estava exausta por causa do esforço que fizera para limpar a casa, além de todo o transtorno dos minutos anteriores, mas ela tinha desmaiado por causa da forte dor de cabeça que estava sentindo devido ao choro, medo e soluços causados pelas agressões.

Indignado, Sasuke jogou o corpo inconsciente de Sakura no chão, fazendo a garota bater a cabeça.

Sasuke não ia possuir Sakura desacordada, quando fizesse isso, queria ela bem consciente para gritar, chorar e se desesperar, garantindo sua total satisfação. Pois vê-la chorar por causa do medo que ele causava nela, era excitante demais para ele.

Com esse pensamento ele se deitou confortavelmente na cama, ignorando o corpo de Sakura no chão gelado e assim adormeceu.


	6. Início das Mudanças

No quarto Ino arrumava a cama para Gaara, enquanto o mesmo um tomava banho, afinal ele tinha feito uma longa viajem.

Ino estava tão distraída em sua tarefa que não percebeu quando o barulho da água do chuveiro cessou.

Ela apenas saiu de seus devaneios quando o clique da porta se fez presente e por ela passou Gaara com os belos cabelos ruivos ainda molhados trajando apenas uma toalha em volta de sua cintura.

Ino deu um pequeno sobressaltou enquanto o vapor do banheiro junto com o cheiro de shampoo confundiam seus sentidos.

Ino analisava o corpo de Gaara com cautela enquanto as pequenas gotículas de água pelo banho recém-tomado desciam pelo seu belo corpo.

E que corpo!

Gaara era alto assim como Sasuke e possuía músculos bem trabalhados nos seus braços, assim como no seu peito que era largo, forte e muito bem definido.

_Ah, me desculpe! Eu pensei que já tivesse terminado de arrumar o quarto.

Só então Ino percebeu que o estava encarando incisivamente, e como se tivesse fazendo algo que não deveria ela corou e se voltou para a porta, dando as costas para o homem que acabara de admirar tão intensamente.

_Eu é que peço desculpas senhor... Eu só estava... Bem...

Ino se batia internamente por não conseguir terminar de formular uma frase, a imagem do corpo perfeito de Gaara ainda estava em sua mente.

_Eu entendo... Mas não se preocupe, pode deixar que eu termino de me organizar por aqui! Você poderia esquentar algo para que eu possa comer? Fiz uma longa viajem e estou faminto!

_Claro senhor, com licença!

Ino disse sem se virar para Gaara enquanto se dirigia até porta e saia do quarto como se estivesse fugindo de algo.

Gaara após a saída de Ino apenas deu um meio sorriso e começou a se vestir.

Na cozinha, Ino tratou de reesquentar o jantar com agilidade, pois sabia que logo o novo hóspede estaria ali para comer.

Ela se perguntava da onde haviam saído àquelas sensações que havia sentido há pouco, nunca tinha se sentido assim antes e agora...

Se bem que ele nunca tinha visto um homem seminu antes, então...

Mas no memento ela tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como o fato de Sakura ainda não ter descido.

 _"_ _Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Uma judia admirando um soldado nazista enquanto a amiga está no quarto com um monstro... que bela amiga que eu sou!"_

Ino se culapava por pensar daquela forma, mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos ao notar uma figura que lhe observava frente ao batente da porta da cozinha.

Gaara já estava ali há alguns minutos e a observava como se analisasse algo que não compreendia muito bem.

_Senhor... O jantar já está quente, me dê apenas um minuto para por a mesa.

Ino disse enquanto se apressava para pegar os talheres para leva-los para a sala de jantar.

_Isso não é necessário senhorita, posso comer aqui na mesa da cozinha mesmo.

Gaara disse enquanto se dirigia a mesa que se localizava no centro da cozinha.

_Mas senhor... Bem... Não prefere comer na sala?

_Não, eu estou bem aqui! Além do mais aqui posso desfrutar de sua companhia.

Gaara disse simplesmente.

Ino nada disse, na verdade ela não sabia o que dizer.

Em silêncio ela serviu à Gaara um prato com chucrute acompanhado de um pouco de *bratkartoffeln e depois se pôs a aguardar um pouco distante da mesa.

_Vamos, sirva-se também e me acompanhe.

Gaara disse a ela enquanto voltava suas belas esmeraldas na direção de Ino.

_Desculpe-me senhor, mas eu já jantei, além disso, não seria certo.

Ino disse em um fio de voz.

Então Gaara entendeu um pouco mais do que ela falava, afinal ele era um soldado e estava pedindo que uma judia se sentasse com ele a mesa.

Ele não poderia culpa-la por estar com medo.

Ainda assim ele queria a companhia dela, ele ainda podia se lembrar de como ela pareceu embaraça ao vê-lo seminu no quarto há poucos minutos.

Para ele, ela parecia ser doce e inocente, embora na maior parte do tempo em que esteve com ela às feições da mesma estiveram sérias.

_Ora deixe disso menina, se você já jantou não precisa comer, mas sente-se aqui á mesa pelo menos, afinal eu estou comendo aqui justamente para ter a sua companhia.

E mais uma vez as palavras sumiram da boca de Ino.

Ela queria contestar, mas temia que ele fosse igual à Sasuke e a repreendesse.

Vencida pelo medo e pelo pedido de Gaara ela se sentou a duas cadeiras de distancia dele, o que não significava muita coisa, afinal a mesa era minúscula.

Percebendo o clima tenso que havia se instalado no cômodo, Gaara resolveu iniciar um diálogo para quebrar o gelo.

_Você me parece ser muito jovem senhorita... Há quanto tempo está aqui?

Gaara inqueriu com uma voz serena enquanto iniciava sua primeira garfada na comida.

_Há alguns meses, senhor.

Ino respondeu sem realmente encara-lo, embora sua cabeça estivesse erguida, sua atenção estava desviada para outro ponto qualquer.

_Hum... Imagino o quão duro deve ser...

Gaara disse enquanto engolia uma segunda garfada de comida.

_Não sei do que fala senhor!

_Ah, claro que sabe minha cara, falo de viver neste lugar, nas condições em que vive. Posso muito bem imaginar o tratamento que recebe residindo aqui.

Nesse momento Ino voltou sua atenção inteiramente para Gaara que para sua surpresa também lhe encarava com aqueles grandes olhos esmeraldinos.

Após pensar um pouco Ino pensou em responder a afirmação do homem a sua frente, mas se absteve de o fazer e ficou apenas o encarando.

_Eu sei que não vai me responder, mas conheço Sasuke e sei bem do que ele é capaz...

Ino continuou com sua observação em total silêncio.

_Sei que está com medo de mim, mas não precisa se preocupar, não sou como Sasuke. Eu entendi muito bem o que ele insinuou na sala antes de se retirar e creio que você também, mas de minha parte pode ficar tranquila, não lhe farei nenhum mal, nunca tive uma mulher a força e não será agora que iniciarei este hábito.

Ino não sabia o que pensar, ainda estava meio resoluta quanto a tudo.

Estendendo a mão, Gaara deu á Ino um sorriso lotado de cumplicidade.

_Sei que não confia em mim, e não posso culpa-la, as circunstâncias em que vivemos nos põem nessa situação tão desconfortável, mas como eu já te disse, não lhe pretendo fazer nenhum mal... A propósito meu nome é Gaara no Sabaku, muito prazer... E posso saber qual é o nome da senhorita?

Ino se sentia acuada.

Em um primeiro momento ela pensou que Gaara fosse como Sasuke, afinal ele era um soldado, e todos eles eram iguais não é mesmo?

Por outro lado ela podia sentir a sinceridade e cumplicidade nas palavras e gestos dele, como se ele realmente tivesse somente boas intenções.

Ainda assim...

Ino ainda hesitou por alguns instantes.

_Vamos, pode me cumprimentar, não irei lhe machucar.

Ino apesar da enorme vontade de responder temia que Gaara estivesse falando daquela maneira apenas para testa-la. Mas antes que Ino pudesse ter um sopro de raciocínio, o próprio Gaara respondeu a seus pensamentos.

_Eu sei que deve estar achando estranho um rapaz chegar à casa de seu senhor e ainda falar mal dele, sendo esta pessoa seu melhor amigo, mas é a mais pura verdade, realmente Sasuke faz coisas insanas e de certa forma perversas, acho que você sabe do que falo.

Ino permanecia o encarando enquanto Gaara permanecia com a mão estendida.

_Não vou baixa-la ate que me comprimente.

Disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Vamos, eu não irei dispensá-la até que me cumprimente!

Ino ainda temerosa estendeu sua mão, e logo ele a tomou entre a sua em um cumprimento formal.

_Me chamo Ino... Ino Yamanaka senhor...

Os dedos finos de Ino foram envolvidos pelos dedos de Gaara, e neste instante Ino sentiu seu coração bater de uma forma diferente.

Gaara por sua vez apertou a mão de Ino com firmeza, mas delicadamente, enquanto sua mão tocava a mão de Ino ele analisava cada traço de seu rosto fino e delicado.

Ele a fitava intensamente, seus olhos verdes vislumbravam a beleza de cada traço do rosto de Ino que por sua vez possuía uma beleza que saltava aos olhos, os olhos azuis contrastavam com os cabelos loiros, e a pele branca como neve tinha um certo rosado na altura das bochechas. Gaara se perdeu em meio a sua analise, pois a doce Ino não era apenas bela de rosto, mas também possuía um corpo esguio e com curvas bem acentuadas, realmente tinha um corpo que chamaria a atenção de qualquer homem.

Por fim Ino abaixou a cabeça, estava um tanto constrangida, pois ele a olhava intensamente.

Ambos se soltaram alguns segundos depois.

_Muito prazer em conhecê-la senhorita Ino. Espero que possa lhe ser útil de alguma forma.

Gaara disse enquanto ainda encarava a moça a sua frente.

Ino gostava da presença e Gaara, mas sabia que ele era mais um soldado e isso não lhe parecia nada bom.

_Eu lhe agradeço senhor, embora seja eu que esteja aqui para servi-lo, mas de qualquer forma... O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa ou já posso retirar a mesa?

Ino disse tudo rapidamente como se quisesse findar aquele assunto, afinal o que ele estava tentando fazer?

_Não preciso de mais nada querida, obrigado! Já vou me retirar, afinal como já disse fiz uma longa viajem...

Ino apenas assentiu diante da declaração de Gaara, mas o seu choque foi quando ele tomou novamente uma de suas mãos e nela depositou um beijo casto.

_Tenha uma ótima noite senhorita.

Gaara disse por fim para logo depois se retirar da cozinha, deixando uma Ino confusa para trás.

xxx

Já havia amanhecido e Sasuke estava um tanto desconcertado, não queria a presença de ninguém que o fizesse se lembrar de seu passado, ele o abandonara no momento que fora enviado ao colégio militar.

Como se voltasse de seus devaneios, ele se pôs a observar a menina ainda estendida no chão.

A mesma havia passado a noite ali estendida sobre o seu carpete, quase que imóvel, o que fez ele se perguntar se ela estava tão exausta assim que nem ao menos acordou e quase não se mexeu durante a noite.

Mas já havia amanhecido e ela tinha obrigações a fazer.

Decidido a acorda-la ele se aproximou do corpo inconsciente de Sakura.

_Ei, judia, acorde!

Sasuke dizia enquanto sacudia a garota freneticamente.

Sakura ao perceber uma voz autoritária lhe chamando se colocou sentada em um instante ainda estranhando o lugar e se afastando do homem parado a sua frente.

_Hm! O que foi garota? Está com medo?

Perguntou Sasuke em tom ameaçador.

_Não se preocupe agora eu não tenho tempo para brincar com você, tenho de ir trabalhar, mas não pense que eu me esqueci que você interrompeu a nossa brincadeira com aquele desmaio estúpido.

Sakura nada dizia, apenas encarava o chão.

_O que ainda faz aqui traste? Saia logo antes que eu te arrebente, você já está atrasada para suas tarefas e eu não suporto atrasos.

Não esperando por mais nenhum segundo, Sakura se levantou em um pulo e se retirou do quarto enquanto tropeçava em seus próprios pés.

_Judia Idiota!

Sasuke murmurou depois que a garota já tinha se retirado.

Tomando a farda devidamente, Sasuke começou a se vestir com um olhar um tanto distante enquanto pensava em tudo que vinha acontecendo recentemente em sua vida.

Mudanças repentinas, visitas inesperadas, obsessões por um ser que ele julgava ser menos do que insignificante...

Eram tantas coisas que confundiam sua mente que a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era se questionar o que estava acontecendo com ele e quando foi que ele deixou o controle de tudo escapar tão facilmente de suas mãos.


	7. Levando ao Limite

Sakura depois de ter dormido a noite anterior no chão do quarto de Sasuke terminava de por a mesa para o café da manhã.

Seu corpo inteiro reclamava não só pelo fato de ter dormido em um chão frio, mas também pela surra que ele havia lhe dado antes que ela desmaiasse.

Ela ainda podia sentir a ardência em suas nadegas e em alguns momentos suas pernas bambeavam, mas ela sabia que não poderia se retirar nem ao menos para tomar um banho enquanto Sasuke não saísse de casa.

Então engolindo toda a sua dor, ela se pôs a fazer suas tarefas como vinha fazendo durante todo o tempo em que esteve na mansão.

Ino havia lhe feito milhares de perguntas e a preocupação era evidente em seu rosto, mas Sakura se recusou a responder as perguntas da amiga, prometendo lhe contar tudo mais tarde.

Ino ainda relutou um pouco, mas como também tinha muitos afazeres, decidiu adiar a conversa como Sakura havia pedido.

Sakura foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando passos já conhecidos se fizeram presentes no cômodo, um frio começou a percorrer sua espinha e um pânico estranhamente familiar começou a tomar conta de si.

Sasuke havia acabado de descer para tomar café, afastando uma cadeira ele se sentou confortavelmente na mesma, enquanto Sakura tentava fingir que nada acontecera.

Colocando o prato na frente de Sasuke, Sakura procurava não encara-lo diretamente, ela ainda podia sentir a mão de Sasuke sobre sua carne, a atingindo com violência e isso só fazia com que seu ódio por aquele homem aumentasse ainda mais.

No momento ela sentia nojo dele, não somente dele, mas também de si mesma por permitir que ele lhe tocasse como havia feito.

A mesa já estava posta com uma diversidade enorme de alimentos e Sasuke se saciava com os mesmos enquanto Sakura aguardava de pé atrás de si para caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa.

Após se passarem alguns minutos Sasuke havia terminado o seu café, e resolveu que "brincaria" um pouco antes de ir trabalhar.

_Ei, já pode retirar.

Sasuke disse simplesmente como fazia em todas as manhãs

Sakura se pôs rapidamente a retirar a louça do café, enquanto Sasuke apenas a observava passando e repassando em sua mente perversa todas as coisas insanas que ele tinha vontade de fazer com aquela pobre menina, não só tinha em mente como iria fazê-las, mas... Tudo há seu tempo.

Sasuke não conseguia entender o porquê, mas amedrontar Sakura lhe proporcionava um prazer imensurável.

Sakura, ignorando o olhar severo de Sasuke sobre si como fazia todas as manhãs continuou com seus afazeres.

Sasuke afastou sua cadeira e se levantou, e nesse momento Sakura agradeceu aos céus mentalmente por se livrar da presença daquele homem.

Mas como se Deus tivesse lhe pregando uma peça, ela sentiu Sasuke se encostar ao seu corpo, enquanto pressionava seu peito forte em suas costas.

Sakura no mesmo instante tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke passou um braço possesivo em sua cintura e a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que Sakura agora pudesse sentir sua ereção contra sua nadegas.

_Quieta! Sabe o que acontece quando é desobediente não é? Ou será que o castigo de ontem não foi o suficiente?

Então quando as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram sua mente Sakura parou de lutar.

Sasuke percebendo a resignação de Sakura aproximou seu lábio do pescoço dela enquanto afastava os fios rosados do mesmo.

_Vamos Sakura, me diga... Acha que eu já lhe castiguei o bastante?

Sasuke proferiu enquanto dava uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Sakura.

_Eu... Eu não sei senhor.

Sakura disse sentindo uma estranha sensação atravessava seu corpo enquanto sentia as caricias suaves de Sasuke.

_Sabe o que eu acho Sakura... Que eu que estou sendo castigado, pois toda vez que tento meter em você algo acontece e me impede.

Sakura não disse nada, não havia o que dizer.

Sasuke então notando que Sakura não iria relutar adentrou sua mão áspera por debaixo do vestido dela passeando a mesma pelas coxas roliças até chegar ao seu destino desejado, seu bumbum.

Sakura então sentiu um leve tremor atravessar seu corpo, afinal sua carne ainda estava dolorida e marcada naquela região.

_Ora! Vejo que ainda está sob os efeitos de nossa brincadeirinha de ontem.

Disse Sasuke enquanto acariciava a pele de Sakura sentido a alguns vergões em certas regiões aonde ele tinha acertado com mais força do que deveria.

Sakura então fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior esperando pelo que viria, afinal Sasuke era imprevisível e se estava a acariciando de forma tão suave no momento era porque algo de muito ruim estava prestes a vir.

Então esperando por um golpe agressivo Sakura apertou ainda mais seus olhos.

Mas o golpe não veio.

Sasuke observava as reações de Sakura cuidadosamente enquanto massageava a área atingida na noite anterior, ele podia sentir o tremor no corpo dela e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados em seu peito.

Escorregando sua mão ainda mais para dentro das pernas de Sakura, Sasuke passeou seus dedos pela intimidade dela através do fino tecido da calcinha.

Sakura nesse momento sentiu seu ar faltar.

Será que ele iria a possuir ali na mesa de jantar mesmo, aonde qualquer poderia entrar e vê-los.

Então como uma ultima tentativa de se livrar daquela situação ela implorou.

_Senhor... Por favor, me deixe ir!

Sakura sussurrou em tom de clemencia enquanto se remexia desconfortável.

_Fique parada, eu não vou lhe machucar... Não agora.

Sasuke disse enquanto um sorriso sádico tomava seus lábios.

_Considere o que irei fazer agora como um presente por você estar sendo tão obediente logo de manhã... Eu não sou tão desumano Sakura, sei como tratar meus bichinhos.

Sakura então trincou os dentes.

Como ele ousava dizer que era humano quando acabava de se referir a ela como um animal.

Após proferir sua sentença Sasuke acariciou a intimidade de Sakura por cima da calcinha mais algumas vezes fazendo com que sensações estranhas tomassem o corpo de Sakura mais algumas vezes, mas então o choque veio.

Sasuke afastou o fino tecido permitindo que ele pudesse tocar a intimidade dela sem que nada o atrapalhasse.

Então com movimentos leves e lentos ele começou a passear seus dedos por toda a extensão da intimidade de dels que a essa altura começava a arfar com os toques dele.

Percebendo as reações dela Sasuke se pôs a massagear o clitóris dela com um pouco mais de pressão, fazendo com que Sakura desse um pequeno sobressalto, como se uma pequena onda de eletricidade atravessasse seu corpo.

Não aguentando mais aquelas sensações que insistiam em lhe confundir os sentidos, Sakura agarrou firme no encosto da mesa e se debruçou um pouco mais sobre a mesma, suas pernas já não estavam mais lhe sustentando.

Após se debruçar, a intimidade de Sakura ficou um pouco mais aberta dando a Sasuke um maior acesso a mesma.

Sasuke percebendo isso aumentou ainda mais os movimentos em seu clitóris, colocando ainda mais pressão em seus dedos fazendo com que Sakura soltasse um pequeno gemido.

O som que escapou de sua garganta havia sido tão baixo que fez ela se questionar se Sasuke tinha ouvido.

Mas independente da altura Sakura mordeu a própria língua se repreendendo por ter emitido tal som.

Por dentro ela gritava para que ele parasse, mas por fora seu corpo estava como nunca esteve antes, ele ardia, queimava e ela se sentia traída por sua própria casca.

_Seus olhos e suas palavras podem me repelir judia, mas o seu corpo me aceita, veja como ele fica enquanto eu masturbo você com vontade.

Sakura queria protestar, queria mandar ele para os quintos dos infernos, mas sua mente não era capaz de processar uma frase inteira, e mesmo se fosse, em seu atual estado ela não seria capaz de proferi-la.

Sasuke sentia as pernas de Sakura tremulas um pouco abaixo de si. O ápice dela estava próximo.

E com a extrema experiência que ele adquiriu ao longo dos anos, Sasuke massageou o clitóris já inchado de Sakura mais algumas vezes para logo em seguida abandona-lo e inserir um dedo dentro da cavidade úmida e quente dela.

Sakura no mesmo instante querendo evitar um grito mordeu o lábio com força e continuou mordendo até sentir o gosto metálico na boca enquanto parecia que seu corpo se desfazia em vários pedacinhos.

Seus joelhos finalmente cederam e só então ela percebeu que ainda estava presa pelo braço forte de Sasuke.

Sasuke percebendo que Sakura havia gozado retirou seu dedo de dentro dela e sem nem mesmo ajeitar a calcinha da mesma novamente ele a soltou, fazendo com que ela tivesse uma curta queda ao chão.

Sakura ainda tremia pelos efeitos pós-orgasmo.

Ela se mantinha de cabeça baixa ainda no chão, ela não podia encará-lo, não podia se quer encarar a si mesma, se sentia suja por ter sido tocada de tal forma, e mais ainda por seu corpo traidor ter correspondido às carícias do homem que só tem desgraçado sua vida desde que fora enviada aquela casa.

Mas como se estivesse ali para lembra-la do que acabara de ocorrer, Sasuke se abaixou até Sakura e segurou em seu queixo com força erguendo o seu rosto em seguida.

_Está vendo menina! Veja como seu corpo reage aos meus toques.

Sasuke proferiu enquanto aproximava seus dedos ainda úmidos na face de Sakura.

Sakura no mesmo instante sentiu seus olhos arderem.

Era muita humilhação!

_O que é? Não sei por que está chorando! Chega a ser uma ofensa, quando eu fui tão bom em lhe dar um presente, e é assim que você me agradece?

Sasuke disse em total sarcasmo enquanto segurava um riso.

Cansado do silencio dela, Sasuke se levantou de repente enquanto se distanciava um pouco do corpo dela ainda no chão.

_Fui clemente agora, mas não se esqueça do que eu disse... Isso não voltará a acontecer e da próxima vez que brincarmos quem irá se divertir serei eu, afinal já lhe proporcionei felicidade demais não acha?!

Sakura nada respondeu.

_Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta judia!

_Sim senhor.

_Ótimo! Agora trate de arrumar logo essa bagunça. Eu irei subir para me masturbar já que só quem gozou aqui foi você, e quando eu descer não quero encontrar nada mais fora do lugar entendeu? Ou a pouca benevolência que estou tendo com você ira acabar do mesmo instante.

E sem esperar por uma resposta Sasuke subiu as escadas se destinando á seu quarto, deixando Sakura ainda tremula com os olhos marejados e em estado de choque no chão da sala de jantar, sendo a única coisa que a mesma conseguia fazer no momento era odiar sua própria existência.


	8. Tão Quente Quanto o Fogo

Sasuke estava com seu típico mau humor naquele dia.

Além de muito trabalho ele estava remoendo a conversa que tivera com Gaara naquele mesmo dia mais cedo.

 _"Sasuke e Gaara haviam parado com suas funções para tomar um café, e aproveitando o momento propício, Gaara resolveu fazer algumas perguntas para seu amigo._

 __Sabe Sasuke, estou intrigado com uma coisa, na noite em que cheguei aa sua casa, você me disse que eu te interrompi no meio de uma foda._

 __E dai?_

 _Sasuke perguntou sem entender bem aonde Gaara queria chegar._

 __Bem, eu queria saber quem estava com você, já que não vi nenhuma rameira saindo de casa pela manhã._

 __E desde quando isso é da sua conta?_

 _Sasuke respondeu simplesmente._

 __Não é meu assunto, mas eu gostaria de saber!_

 _Gaara disse sem se abalar pelas palavras de Sasuke._

 _Sasuke estava ponderando se contava ou não ao amigo sobre Sakura, mas no final decidiu que não haveria problema, afinal o que ele poderia fazer._

 __Bem, não é mesmo seu assunto, mas já que você é tão curioso eu vou lhe falar... Quem você acha que estava comigo? Não era uma prostitua, isso eu posso lhe garantir._

 __Mas se não era uma rameira e Karin não estava em casa então..._

 _Gaara já podia deduzir de quem se tratava._

 _Sakura!_

 _A outra moça que também trabalha na mansão._

 _Gaara estava perturbado com hipótese, e como se lesse suas feições Sasuke resolveu lhe responder._

 __Isso mesmo! Eu estava com a outra judia, uma vez que a vadia loira estava com você só resta à outra imprestável!_

 _Gaara parecia incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir._

 _Como ele poderia fazer algo assim?_

 __Sasuke, enlouqueceu de vez? Aquela menina parece uma criança!_

 __E dai?_

 __Está brincando comigo? Quantos anos ela tem?_

 __E eu vou saber quantos anos aquele verme tem! Deve ter uns 15._

 _"Meu Deus do céu! Meu amigo realmente está louco."_

 _Pensava Gaara consigo mesmo._

 __Você não sabe que o que faz é um crime grave? Ou já se esqueceu de que se deitar com uma mulher judia acarreta em um enforcamento público?_

 __Não sou idiota Gaara, sei muito bem das leis deste país ou acha que sou o comandante deste campo à toa?_

 __Se sabe, por que faz algo assim?_

 __Porque eu quero, além disso, eu só seria enforcado se alguém contasse e eu sei que você não irá abrir a boca!_

 __É claro que eu nunca diria nada... Mas ainda assim..._

 __Chega deste assunto!_

 _Sasuke disse já impaciente com o amigo antes de continuar._

 __A casa é minha, as vidas daquelas judias me pertencem e eu faço com elas o que bem entender!_

 __Então Ino também..._

 _Gaara começou, mas não pode terminar._

 __O que foi Gaara? Interessado na judia loirinha?_

 __Não é nada disso! Eu só não aprovo o que está fazendo._

 __Se não aprova cale-se e cuide de sua própria vida! Escute Gaara, você é um grande amigo, mas se me criar problemas eu acabo com você, assim como acabo com aquelas vadias!_

 _Sasuke cuspiu para Gaara já se levantando e se retirando da sala aonde ambos tomavam café."_

Horas haviam se passado e Sasuke continuava com os pensamentos focados na conversa que tivera mais cedo com Gaara.

Não que ele temesse o amigo ou achasse que ele iria lhe entregar, mas ainda assim...

Ele se sentia em desvantagem pelo fato de Gaara saber algo intimo sobre si.

Mas ele já sabia o que fazer, afinal ele era Sasuke Uchiha e não ficava em desvantagem nunca!

 **xxx**

Na mansão, Ino após terminar os afazeres desceu até o porão a procura de Sakura, que após retirar a mesa do café da manhã de Sasuke desceu para o mesmo e até o momento não havia subido.

Ino adentrou o pequeno cômodo e estranhou não ver a amiga no mesmo, mas o barulho de agua caindo à fez se dirigir até o banheiro.

_Sakura?

Ino chamou à amiga enquanto batia levemente na porta.

Mas não obteve resposta.

_Sakura, está tudo bem?

Ino tentou mais uma vez.

Entretanto só obteve o silêncio como resposta novamente.

Preocupada com a amiga, Ino adentrou o banheiro e quase teve "um infarto" com a cena que viu.

Sakura estava sentada no chão do box deixando que a agua corrente e gelada do chuveiro caísse sobre si.

Porém o que tornava a cena chocante era o estado em que seu pequeno corpo se encontrava, ela estava cheia de marcas vermelhas espalhadas pelo mesmo e ainda mantinha uma grossa esponja em sua mão que ela insista em esfregar em seu braço freneticamente.

_Sakura! Por Deus, o que está fazendo?

Ino perguntou enquanto corria até a amiga e retirava a esponja das mãos da mesma.

_Não!

Sakura gritou para a amiga, porem se mantinha parada embaixo da água.

_Sakura, minha irmã olha só o seu estado! O que houve com você?

Ino perguntou enquanto desligava o chuveiro e enrolava a amiga em uma toalha a levando posteriormente para a cama do quarto.

_Ele... Ele me tocou Ino, eu deixei que ele me tocasse!

Sakura disse como se ela mesma não acreditasse no que dizia.

_Mas como? Que horas que isso aconteceu? Eu estive com você o tempo todo, além disso, você me disse que na noite passada ele não havia lhe feito nada.

_Não foi ontem, foi hoje de manha!

Sakura ainda tremia, parte pelo frio que sentia e parte por nervoso.

_Hoje de manha? Mas ele saiu logo após o café!

Ino não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Mas foi justamente na hora do café! Ele não chegou a me machucar, ele só me tocou.

Então as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras para Ino.

_Como assim te tocou?

_Na hora em que eu fui retirar a mesa ele me imprensou contra ela, colocou a mão por debaixo do meu vestido e começou a me tocar.

_Oh Sakura! Eu sinto muito! Mas ele te machucou?

_Não, ele apenas me tocava, no começo foi horrível Ino, eu sentia tanto medo e nervoso, mas depois...

Sakura estava relutante quanto a falar desta parte.

_Depois o que Sakura?

_Depois meu corpo começou a sentir umas coisas estranhas, eu me sentia estranha, era como se minha mente gritasse para ele parar, mas meu corpo pedisse para ele continuar, e no final de tudo ele percebeu isso.

Sakura terminou de contar para Ino e depois se pôs a derramar mais lagrimas enquanto emitia alguns soluços.

_Shhh... Calma Saky, está tudo bem!

Ino tentava confortar a amiga.

_Não Ino, não está! Você não entende? Ele pensa que gostei daquilo, meu corpo naquela hora estava tão estranho, foi tão humilhante! Você não tem ideia do nojo que sinto de mim mesma agora.

_Ei Sakura não é sua culpa! O seu corpo só reagiu como qualquer outro reagiria, eu sei que você não queria aquilo e pode ter certeza que ele também sabe, por isso mesmo ele fez isso com você, pois ele sabia o quão mal você se sentiria depois.

_Eu não devia ter sentido aquilo Ino! Agora eu me sinto tão suja, que parece que mesmo que eu me esfregue durante o resto dia essa sujeira não vai sair de mim.

Sakura soluçava para a amiga.

Só então Ino fez uma análise melhor do corpo da amiga e pode realmente perceber os danos que ela havia causado a si mesma com a esponja.

_Ei Sakura, não diga isso, por favor! Escute! Aquele homem é um monstro ele sabia que se te tocasse daquela forma o seu corpo iria corresponder às carícias dele, afinal ele é um homem experiente, ele pode não ter te machucado fisicamente, mas isso está acabando com o seu psicológico, não deixe que ele te destrua assim Sakura.

Sakura então se deu conta de que a amiga tinha razão e que ficar ali aos prantos nada iria resolver.

_Tem razão Ino, eu não vou mais chorar por isso, afinal ele já deixou bem claro desde o dia que entrei nessa casa de que ele iria possuir meu corpo, e isso é inevitável, mas você está certa, eu não vou deixar que ele me destrua assim tão fácil.

Sakura disse determinada já prevendo o inevitável.

É assim que se fala minha amiga! Agora se torque e vamos subir, afinal ainda temos muito a fazer, e tente vestir alguma coisa mais leve para não agredir ainda mais sua pele.

Ino disse a amiga enquanto já subia as escadas do porão.

Sakura no momento só conseguia agradecer a Deus por ter uma amiga tão fiel quanto Ino.

 **xxx**

A Noite caiu rapidamente e não tardou muito para que Sasuke e Gaara voltassem para casa.

Gaara havia se dirigido até a cozinha, pois estava impaciente para esperar pelo jantar então decidiu pegar alguma fruta para comer, além disso, ele deseja ver a mulher que tinha lhe arrancado alguns pensamentos durante o dia.

Após a saída de Gaara, só se encontravam Sasuke e Sakura na sala de jantar, enquanto ela colocava a mesa para que o jantar fosse servido.

Sasuke que acabara de chegar ficou a observar Sakura em seus movimentos lentos enquanto tentava deixar tudo o mais perfeito possível.

Como o vestido que Sakura usava era de mangas curtas, Sasuke pode perceber as enormes marcas vermelhas que havia em sua pele, o que o fez se perguntar como ela havia adquirido tais hematomas.

_Vejo que já se recuperou de nossa brincadeirinha mais cedo!

Disse Sasuke se aproximando fazendo com que Sakura desse um sobressalto pelo susto.

Após estar perto o suficiente, Sasuke pode perceber do que as marcas no corpo de Sakura se tratavam.

 _"Então ela fez isso de tanto se esfregar"_

Presumiu Sasuke para si mesmo.

_Vejo que andou se divertindo com a esponja de banho.

Disse Sasuke se aproximando cada vez mais de Sakura, fazendo com que ela desse cada vez mais passos para trás até ser prensada contra a parede.

Após a declaração de Sasuke, Sakura olhou para o próprio corpo e percebeu do que ele estava falando, as marcas da fricção da esponja ainda eram evidente.

Sakura não disse nada, ela não sabia o que dizer.

Sasuke então já impaciente, segurou os braços de Sakura com força e os levantou em cima de sua cabeça a mantendo imóvel contra a parede.

_Escute aqui judia, quem deveria ter nojo aqui sou eu!

Disse Sasuke enquanto apertava os pulsos dela com força, seu corpo também já estava colado ao dela e Sakura já podia sentir sua ereção por debaixo da calça dele.

_Você conseguiu me irritar menina e vai pagar caro por isso! Vai abrir essas pernas pra mim querendo ou não, e quando eu meter em você, você irá gritar de tanta dor que irá sentir.

Sakura tremia e a bile já lhe subia pela garganta, mas ela não iria chorar, não na frente dele.

Seus pulsos já ardiam pelo aperto e por um instante ela fechou os olhos, procurando algum refúgio em sua mente.

Sasuke não compreendia Sakura.

Ele esperava que ela chorasse, implorasse ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas nunca esperaria a atitude que ela estava tendo no momento.

Ela parecia vencida.

Sasuke percebendo que ela havia quebrado o contato visual com ele soltou um de seus pulsos e escorregou sua mão até o pescoço dela, a detendo ali por alguns segundos.

Sakura pelo susto abriu os olhos no mesmo momento.

_Esteja no meu quarto as onze em ponto, não faça ir te buscar ou será muito pior para você!

Disse Sasuke baixando seu tom de voz o que fazia com que sua voz saísse mais rouca do que o habitual.

_Sim senhor, como quiser!

Disse Sakura encarando aqueles olhos negros que tanto lhe arrepiavam.

Sasuke se deteve um pouco no olhar de Sakura também.

Era como se ele quisesse lhe dizer algo mais, quando não havia mais o que dizer.

Então saindo de seu transe, Sasuke soltou Sakura e se pôs a subir as escadas sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando Sakura perdida em seus próprios pensamentos para trás.

xxx

Sakura estava em seu "quarto" no porão enquanto parecia que o relógio tiquetaqueava em câmera lenta.

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o mesmo desse suas onze badaladas e ela tivesse que subir para encontrar seu algoz.

Seu estomago se embrulhava só de pensar no que ele faria com ela.

Ela ainda podia se lembrar de como se sentiu quando ele a tocou, do medo, do calor, do nojo e da sensação de estar se desfazendo em pedacinhos que ele lhe proporcionou mais cedo.

Era um misto de sensações, e ela não sabia mesmo como lidar com elas.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, ele não seria tão "amável" nessa noite, como fora mais cedo, pois como ele mesmo dissera, agora a vez da diversão seria dele, e sádico como era só proporcionando dor e humilhação nos outros para se satisfazer.

Sakura foi retirada de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a primeira badalada do relógio que anunciava a chegada das vinte e três horas e apenas inicio de seu inferno.

Decidida a encarar seja o que for como Ino havia lhe sugerido ela se levantou sorrateiramente e saiu do quarto trajando apenas a camisola surrada que usava para dormir.

A cada badalada do relógio seu interior se contraia mais e mais, e na décima primeira badalada ela estava diante da porta que mudaria seu destino para sempre.

Sakura puxou uma grande lufada de ar e colocou a mão na maçaneta, e só após soltar o ar ela girou a mesma adentrando o quarto daquele que tinha sua vida nas mãos e agora também teria a sua honra.

A passos lentos ela adentrou o cômodo e fechou a porta estranhando a escuridão que tomava conta do mesmo.

O breu do quarto lhe causava um pouco de medo, dava a impressão de mais sombrio e intimidador do que ele realmente já era.

Sakura tentava se situar no quarto, mas o receio e a apreensão já tomavam conta de si.

_Senhor...

Ela estava prestes a chama-lo novamente quando sentiu alguém lhe empurrar até que batesse contra a parede, a fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido.

Sakura podia ver apenas a sombra de Sasuke lhe apertando contra a parede dura e gelada do quarto.

_Vejo que tem mais coragem do que pensei menina, só não lhe garanto que isso seja uma coisa boa.

Sussurrou contra o ouvido de Sakura apertando mais o seu corpo no dela deixando que ela sentisse sua ereção através dos tecidos.

Sakura se encolheu um pouco ao sentir algo duro roçando em sua coxa, mas não tentou se soltar.

_P-Por que está tudo tão escuro?

Perguntou ignorando o comentário anterior.

_Porque eu não esperava que você viesse, já estava prestes a te buscar pelos cabelos, mas já que está aqui...

Sasuke esticou um pouco o braço e apertou um interruptor que no mesmo momento fez com que luzes alaranjadas surgissem no quarto dando claridade ao mesmo.

Sakura semicerrou os olhos por causa da claridade e quando os abriu teve a visão de Sasuke trajando apenas uma calça larga de moletom que caia folgada em seus quadris, seu peitoral estava exposto e seus cabelos estavam úmidos, o que dava a impressão de ter saído recentemente de um banho.

O seu corpo exalava um cheiro forte de shampoo misturado com algo amadeirado como tabaco.

Sim ele com certeza havia tomado um banho e provavelmente fumado um cigarro depois.

Sakura fez uma análise rápida de Sasuke enquanto ele apenas a observava com curiosidade.

_Gosta do que vê criança?

Pergunta ele em tom provocativo.

Sakura corou um pouco, mas nada respondeu.

_Espero que goste mesmo, pois hoje eu vou compensar todo o tempo que me fez esperar, todas as vezes que eu quis meter em você, mas tive que me conter, e, além disso, eu não me esqueci de que te fiz gozar mais cedo... Eu vou consumir você por inteira menina.

Disse sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto dava uma mordida no ombro dela.

Sakura apenas soltou um pequeno gemido de dor e apertou seus olhos, muito diferente do que Sasuke pensou que faria.

Ele esperava que Sakura chorasse, relutasse ou tentasse se esquivar de si, mas ela estava apenas cumprindo o seu papel, parecia vencida e mais determinada do que nunca.

Decidido a ver até onde a postura dela iria, Sasuke virou o corpo dela contra a parede apertando agora sua ereção contra as nádegas dela, enlaçando ela pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra segurando um pouco do cabelo rosado da nuca da mesma dando um fraco puxão para trás.

_Isso... É assim mesmo que eu quero você!

Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele contra seu pescoço e sua voz tremendo em sua nuca o que lhe causava arrepios.

Deslizando ainda mais a mão que estava em sua cintura ele adentrou a camisola dela esfregando a mão na região entre suas coxas fazendo-a cerrar ainda mais os olhos.

Inclinando-se ele chega ate sua nuca e a toma acariciando-a com os lábios.

Impulsionando seu corpo ainda mais contra o dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse o quanto ele realmente estava excitado.

Sasuke apertava o corpo de Sakura com vontade, enquanto seus lábios deixavam marcas na nuca e no pescoço dela.

A mão experiente dele que antes estava em sua cintura, agora se movia livremente por todo seu corpo, chegando até o seu seio esquerdo e apertando com força e desejo.

Sakura solta um gemido de dor com a ultima ação dele.

Seu corpo ainda era sensível, puro e intocado, sentir tais coisas não lhe causava o prazer que deveria causar em uma mulher, mas lhe causavam medo, angustia e dor.

Algumas lágrimas silenciosas lhe escaparam pelos olhos, mas em nenhum momento ela pediu que ele parasse, ela aguentaria até o fim.

A cada segundo a fome de Sasuke pelo corpo de Sakura só aumentava ainda mais e suas carícias se tornavam cada vez mais sedentas e ferozes, ele a apertava com força, enquanto beijava, mordia e chupava o pescoço dela, marcando a pele alva.

Cansado de apenas "brincar" ele a vira para si novamente e abaixa uma das alças da camisola expondo o pequeno e rosado seio de Sakura para seus olhos famintos.

Sem demora ele abocanhou o seio direito enquanto sua mão acariciava o esquerdo através do tecido.

Ele chupava o seio dela com vontade, intercalando entre chupões e mordidas frenéticas às vezes dando pequenas mordidas nos bicos que a faziam tremer.

Sakura sentia seu corpo arder, Sasuke lhe tocava de uma forma como nunca havia sido tocada antes.

Agarrando-a com vontade, a leva para a beirada da cama, separando as pernas de Sakura e se colocando entre elas, passado seu membro já duro pelo bumbum dela.

Sasuke empurrava seu corpo no dela como se desejasse se tornar um só com ela, o desejo de consumi-la gritava em seu interior.

Sakura apertava seus olhos e mordia seu lábio inferior com força, queria que tudo aquilo parasse, mas parecia que a cada segundo a fome de Sasuke por ela só aumentava. E ainda haviam aquelas sensações estranhas novamente, elas se mesclavam com a dor provocada pelas caricias brutas de Sasuke e confundiam sua mente.

Encostando sua boca no pescoço dela Sasuke sussurra:

_Está sentindo?

Empurra seu membro contra o corpo dela.

_Sente como estou duro Sakura? Logo estará dentro de você.

Sakura neste momento soltou um pequeno soluço.

Era demais para ela.

Sasuke não perdeu essa ação dela, ele podia senti-la respirando rápido demais.

Ele se afastou um pouco e virou ela para si novamente.

Os olhos dela estavam úmidos e vermelhos, mas de sua boca não se era ouvido nenhum som.

Sasuke se afastou e se sentou na cama, deixando ela imóvel e de pé a sua frente.

_Tire a camisola.

Disse sentado na cama a encarando sedento.

Sakura levou alguns segundos para absorver o pedido de Sasuke, e quando o fez a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abaixar a cabeça encarando o chão.

_ Vamos menina, faça o que mandei!

Sakura apertando bem os olhos terminou por retirar a peça que cobria parcialmente seu corpo.

Sasuke a analisava minuciosamente, como se tentasse gravar em sua mente cada curva daquele corpo ainda em formação.

Sakura ainda encarava o chão, quando a voz dele soou novamente.

_ Agora a calcinha!

Sakura hesitou.

_Por favor!

Sussurrou em tom de suplica para ele mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

_Agora!

Sasuke respondeu duro como sempre.

Sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer ela retirou a ultima peça que restava, ficando completamente nua.

_Olhe para mim Sakura.

Hesitante ela levantou seu olhar encontrando aqueles grandes olhos negros que tanto a amedrontavam.

_Assim está melhor.

Disse Sasuke se levantando e se posicionando a frente dela.

_ Muito melhor... Agora que já tirou sua roupa pode retirar a minha também.

Sakura pensou em protestar ou fazer algo contrário à ordem que recebera, mas sabia que isso só acarretaria em mais violência, então sem pensar muito no que estava a vir pela frente, ela se baixou e desabotoou a calça que Sasuke usava a abaixando logo em seguida.

Sakura tremia, mas faria o que ele mandasse.

Ela fez menção de se levantar quando ele a empurrou de volta no chão.

_Eu ainda estou vestido Sakura.

Sasuke disse deixando que um sorriso malicioso tomasse conta de seu rosto bem desenhado.

Sakura estava tão nervosa com tudo que acontecia que nem se tocou de que teria que retirar aquela ultima peça que ele usava também.

Tomando uma grande lufada de ar, ela posicionou uma mão de cada lado dos quadris de Sasuke e puxou a cueca que ele usava de uma vez.

No momento ela tentava manter os olhos fixos no chão, mas sua curiosidade era grande, ela jamais estivera tão próxima de um homem antes, nem mesmo havia beijado um antes de Sasuke, e agora um homem já muito mais experiente que ela estava com plenamente exposto diante dos seus olhos. Era difícil não olhar.

Sasuke percebia o misto de constrangimento e curiosidade que havia no rosto de dela, e isso só o instigava a querer brincar ainda mais com a sanidade daquela menina.

_Levante-se.

Disse para Sakura que ainda estava no chão.

Sakura se levantou no mesmo momento ficando parada de frente para ele o encarando fixamente, fazendo diferente do que fizera das outras vezes que ele a perturbara.

Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso com a determinação que podia ver nela no momento, mas até quando a mesma duraria?

Sem dizer nada ele pegou a mão direita de Sakura e levou até seu membro que já estava duro.

_Segure com força.

Disse Sasuke, mas Sakura estava espantada e assustada demais para absorver o comando dele, ficando imóvel.

_Eu mandei segurar com força menina, sabe que não tenho muita paciência então acho melhor me obedecer.

Disse apertando sua própria mão sobre a dela, fazendo com que a mesma apertasse seu membro em sua mão pequena.

_Ah, isso... Assim.

Disse Sasuke com uma voz mais rouca que o habitual.

O coração de Sakura batia de forma descompassada. Ela podia sentir o membro de Sasuke pulsar quente e duro na sua mão.

Sasuke ainda com a mão sobre a de Sakura iniciou movimentos de vai e vem suave em seu membro, levando a mão dela até a base e depois puxando novamente.

_Não pare!

Disse Sasuke retirando sua mão que estava sobre a dela e levando a abertura de sua feminilidade.

Sakura parou a masturbação e retesou o corpo no mesmo momento.

Sasuke deu um tapa na bunda dela.

_Eu não mandei parar! Se fizer isso de novo, vou meter em você do jeito que está.

Sakura não entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer com "Do jeito que está" ela não entendia nada sobre estímulos ou excitação, mas decidiu que era melhor não contrariar.

Então contendo o seu pânico ela continuou com os movimentos ritmados enquanto sentia Sasuke tocar e explorar sua feminilidade.

Sasuke era experiente e habilidoso no que fazia e logo seus movimentos circulares no clitóris de Sakura já começavam a causar efeito.

Ele a sentia respirar mais ofegante e apertar seu membro com mais pressão em certos momentos, mas foi só quando ele deslizou um dedo para dentro dela que ele soube que ela já estava pronta.

Sakura soltou um curto gemido misturado de dor e prazer quando sentiu adentrar seu corpo minimamente, causando arrepios em sua espinha, a região entre suas coxas estava quente e ela não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo novamente.

Sasuke no momento também soltou um gemido baixo, pois com a surpresa Sakura apertou seu membro com força o excitando ainda mais.

Já cansado de esperar, Sasuke retirou seu dedo de dentro da fenda de Sakura e a empurrou sobre a cama se deitando sobre ela logo em seguida.

Sakura o encarava de olhos arregalados.

O medo, o prazer, a dor e excitação a confundiam, ela só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo para que esse misto de sensações parasse de confundi-la.

Sasuke levantou a mão que estava dentro dela até a altura de seu rosto e chupou o dedo com vontade, fazendo com que Sakura corasse ainda mais pela ação súbita.

_Tão molhada... Sabe o que é isso Sakura? É a prova de que você gosta do que faço com você menina.

Já não podendo mais esperar, Sasuke segurou os pulsos de Sakura acima de sua cabeça e se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

Diferente do que Sakura esperava, Sasuke começou a adentrar seu corpo muito lentamente, retirando e inserindo seu membro novamente.

Ainda assim a dor era latente então ela apertou os olhos com força.

Sasuke mesmo sem entender o porquê, ao ver a reação dela deteve seus movimentos e selou seus lábios no dela em um beijo intenso.

Aprofundando o beijo parecia esperar ser correspondido separando seus lábios introduziu sua língua entre os lábios de Sakura que a recebeu. Algo que o surpreendera também.

_Quero que olhe pra mim

Sussurrou para ela a penetrando novamente, mas dessa vez empurrando com mais pressão, se enterrando quase que por inteiro dentro dela.

_Ahhh... Para por favor!

Disse Sakura tentando conter as lágrimas.

Suas mãos estavam geladas e seu corpo trêmulo, ela sentia como se ele a rasgasse de dentro pra fora.

_ Shhh... Quietinha

Disse Sasuke tocando a face dela com uma leveza que nunca havia usado com ninguém antes.

Abaixando a sua mão ele a deslizou até chegar à mão de Sakura entrelaçando seus dedos.

Sasuke entrava e saia do corpo de Sakura vagarosamente, embora ela estivesse úmida ele podia sentir a cavidade dela muito apertada sufocando seu membro.

Depois de algumas investidas suaves Sasuke começou a aumentar o ritmo das penetrações, ele entrava e saia dela com mais velocidade e intensidade.

Sakura sentia toda a região de baixo de seu ventre queimar, a dor era menor, mas ainda assim ela sentia como se ele acertasse fundo dentro de sei.

Não conseguindo mais se controlar, Sasuke estoca fundo dentro de Sakura, ele mantinha uma sequencia de idas e vindas firmes, ferozes e intensas.

_Porra! Tão quente e apertada...

Os gemidos de Sasuke logo tomaram todo o quarto, agarrando uma das coxas de Sakura ele a apertava com força.

Ele a penetrava, hora saindo, hora entrando, hora se segurando dentro dela, a atingindo mais fundo ainda.

A respiração descompassada de Sakura no seu pescoço o enlouquecia ainda mais.

Sasuke sentia que seu ápice estava próximo, a essa altura, já havia perdido completamente o controle da situação.

Sakura sentia Sasuke brutamente dentro de si, ela sentia ele acertar fundo dentro de seu corpo, as sensações que sentia eram indescritíveis, a dor latente voltava a tomar conta de sua feminilidade, assim como em todo o resto de seu corpo.

Sakura agarrava os lençóis com força, se remexia incômoda minimamente, tentava segurar os gemidos, mas era impossível não proferir nada.

Sasuke a fim de ir mais fundo dentro de Sakura ergueu a perna direita dela e a colocou em cima de seu ombro, a penetrando ainda mais fundo logo em seguida.

_Porra!

Sabendo exatamente como satisfazer uma mulher, Sasuke desceu sua mão até a intimidade de Sakura e começou a massagear seu clitóris com força.

Sakura podia sentir como se uma grande onda estivesse prestes a vir.

_Ahhh... Não! Para... Com.. Isso... Por favor

Sakura tentava dizer e se remexer enquanto algumas lágrimas ainda saiam de seus olhos, aquelas sensações eram demais para ela.

E foram necessárias apenas mais duas estocadas para que Sakura alcançasse seu clímax.

Sakura respirava com dificuldade, seu corpo estava banhado de suor, sangue e da essência de Sasuke que escorria por suas pernas, ainda haviam rastros das lagrimas que ela havia derramado.

Sasuke logo após sentir que Sakura havia gozado, gozou também, as contrações da vagina dela apertavam ainda mais seu membro, fazendo com que ele tivesse o melhor orgasmo que já tivera em sua vida.

Se derramando por completo dentro dela enquanto dava uma leve mordida em seu pescoço.

_Agora sim menina... Agora você é minha!


End file.
